


Video Games

by StarsFleet



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/StarsFleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

It’s the fourth time Castiel’s blown himself up.

He has that little pout on his face, and his eyes are narrow, and he chucks the controller across the room.

"Whoa," Dean laughs, getting up, getting it and setting it back down in Cas’ hands.

He shakes his head. “Dean, I’m terrible.”

Dean forces him to hold the controller anyway. “Single player’s a bitch. Play multiplayer with me.”

Cas frowns, looking up at him. “I’ll lose.”

"Probably," Dean says, giving him a smile. He stares at Cas, probably for much too long, because Cas says-

"What?"

"You’re cute when you’re upset," he whispers.

A blush colours Cas’ cheeks, and before he can respond, Dean’s leaning in and pressing his lips against his. It’s so sweet, and it might be because Cas is frustrated by the game, or it’s been far too long, but he turns the kiss frantic.

His hands tug on Dean’s shirt, pulling up, and his mouth starts to do devious things. Cas’ hands are cold against Dean’s stomach, and Dean can’t help but shiver.

"Cas," he breathes, "I wanna try something different."

Blue eyes meet green, and Cas nods. “Dean.” 

"Castiel," he murmurs, finding his way down Cas’ neck with short kisses and quick bites.

"If I win, in the game, can I tie you up?" Cas asks, and Dean stops short. 

His eyes lift to meet Castiel’s, and they’re blown wide with lust. “Ye-yeah.”

And so they play. 

Dean doesn’t admit he steps right in front of Castiel’s line of fire on purpose, or never uses any health potions. He lets him win. And later, when his wrists are bound to the bed, he knows he made the right choice.


End file.
